Matthew Mew student of mew
by omegaangelwolf
Summary: During the time when team rocket had Mewtwo hooked up to a bunch of machines they had harvest a few of his brain and tissue cells, which was before Ash was even born. When he left they immediately started to try and clone the mysterious Pokemon. Seeing the potential for in this Team Rocket had started making hybrids of humans and Pokemon.


Matthew mew student of mew two

Prologue

During the time when team rocket had Mewtwo hooked up to a bunch of machines they had harvest a few of his brain and tissue cells, which was before Ash was even born. When he left they immediately started to try and clone the mysterious Pokemon. even managed to create stem cells out of the cells they harvested. But the main problem was that most of the clones died a pone birth, and the ones that didn't die were too weak to even function properly, mentally and physically. so they decided to put the leftover stem-cells into storage. a few years later, mind you this is before as was born, team rocket salvages the ruins of the lab where Mewtwo was created finding the basics of cloning and genetic manipulation. Seeing the potential for in this Team Rocket had started making hybrids of humans and Pokemon.

At first they started small as the first one being a human, which the DNA was supplied from a random donors, minimally mixed with a normal eevee, making sure each creations was born with the mark of an R in various spots on their body. as a complete success, with the only downside being they had to wait till the clones normally aged, the organization moved on and on till they moved on to mixing in the genetics of multiple Pokemon. Though the maximum was that they could mix was two Pokemon which made the tank-born creature about thirty percent Pokemon, fifteen percent for each individual mixed in Pokemon, and seventy percent human, giving them elemental, physical, and mental abilities, Pokemon attacks and Pokemon like features, such as animal ears, eyes, or sometimes elements would spew out of unnaturally large pores in their bodies.

And naturally some ,though very few, of Team Rocket's member believed that imprisoning human baby's was wrong, only three made it out with one infant each, obviously each with the glitch that made them infants and need to age normally. Then five years later they fixed the aging glitch with any newer ones. Then one mad scientist thought back to trying to clone Mewtwo and thought to give it a shot with mixing human cells with the cells left over from their attempts at cloning the mysterious Pokemon, and so our story beginnings.

The scientist had gathered the cells and had used the human stem cells to created most of the body and some parts of the brain, those parts of the brain being the parts that control speech, and a few of Mewtwos' stem cells, used for the body, here and there. The body didn't form any Pokemon like features, but, unlike every other attempt at cloning Mewtwo, the body so far while still developing and unfinished, looked far healthier. Other than the fact that it was human embryo missing most of its brain floating in a giant test tube filled with a strange fluid and a heating lamb built into the bottom to keep the subject at room temperature and the fact the umbilical cord attached to the top of the cylinder, you'd think it was just a normal baby. Enthused at this, the scientist decided to push his efforts using the rest of the stem cells in the petri dish he was using, he pressed the dish into a slot on a control panel that was attached to the tube. Then its body started aging at an alarming rate and then came to an blunt halt, as per what all the newer subjects without the aging glitch, after all they wanted to train these creatures. They needed to be able to at least stand. The cells made up the rest of the beings brain, the body took on the form of a boy about five years old with light skin and a very light shade of purple thought dark enough to easily be labeled purple from a distance . The scientist checked the infants vitals and brain waves and he was astonished, the experiment was a complete success.(1)

Chapter 1 birthday

The scientist wasted no time to rush to Giovanni, the leader on team rocket, he was a tall, medium built, middle aged man. He has very short, flat, dark hair and small dark eyes. He wore a long sleeved black shirt with a large V neck that shows off a white undershirt, and black slightly baggy trousers and black shoes. The scientist had rushed past all the guards to the office. The doors slide open and the mad scientist had rushed through. The leader was partially annoyed at his entering. "Doctor, I don't believe I had scheduled an appointment yet." He said sarcastically, Giovanni was sitting behind his desk his finger laced together while his elbow were rested on the desk.

"You'd best have a good reason for barging into my office uninvited." The boss said coldly waiting for an explanation. The scientist took a few deep breaths, before looking at his boss enthused.

"Sir, as you know we've been experimenting with mix human and Pokemon stem cells, and the results have been beyond encouraging, they're spectacular. So I went off a hunch and used some stem cells from that Pokemon that you said to harvest some cells from and-" He was cut off, "Didn't I say not to mess with those cells after our last failed experiments?" He said angrily, standing from his desk ready to 'silence' him for good. The scientist put his hand up in deference, while the other was holding his tablet.

"Sir once you see the results of the subject I'm sure you'll be more than pleased." Giovanni leaned back in his chair. The scientist placed a tablet on his boss's' desk and faced it to him. Giovanni looked at the screen and was surprised at what he saw. The scientist immediately took notice of this and went on in his explanation.

"Yes, this subject is perfectly healthy and completely capable of functioning on its own. Physically and mentally this subject is the picture image of health." Giovanni looked up at the scientist.

"How is this possible? We had our best scientists trying to clone Mewtwo but they subjects never lived very long nor were they of any use." The boss asked. The scientist confirmed.

"I would be more than happy to figure out what makes this one so special but I require a team to do my research." Giovanni gave him a confident smile.

"So why are waiting here? Get to work." He said, and the scientist did as he was ordered, assembling a team of other scientists and bring the recently born hybrid into a lab to studied and experimented on to answer the question

'why did all the purebred Mewtwo clones become disabled mentally and physically while this hybrid composed of barely any Pokemon body tissue and barely any human brain cells is the spitting image of health?'

The room was what you'd expect from a lab made for this kind of purpose white with shelves and small tables filled with tool of various purposes generally around probing, dissection and experimentation. The scientists were all gathered around the wearing cough masks rubber gloves and medical aprons. The boy was strapped to a table he sired a little but none of the doctors payed much attention to it and choosing to gag him to keep him from screaming. Unaware to all of them the boy was still fully conscious.

The newly born boy was already confused and lost, not more than a few minutes ago he didn't exist, but said confusion couldn't compare to the terror he felt when a large amount of voices that, while understandable if listened to one at a time, where not ones he recognized. He was only covered in medical cloth from the waist down to his ankles. The boy was already scared and it didn't help that he didn't know where he was, who he was, what he was or what the voices were. His eyes slowly started to open, only to be met with a horrifying sight. people wearing masks that covered their mouth holding very sharp objects in their hands slowly drawing closer to the boy. He tired to struggle but the straps of leather binding him were too tight. The voices became more sinister, glad that he was awake to see more reactions to pain. the boy tried to scream but it was muffled by the gag. One of the blades touched his skin and the holder of said blade began to press hard against the scalpel causing more and more pain to the boy, when the blade pierced his skin, he let out a loud muffled scream. Then something peculiar happened. when he let out the scream the entire room was suddenly tilted on its side, metal objects fell to the ground and all the scientist had fallen to the end of the room that was the lowest.

(On the other side of the planet)

A Pokemon was in its cave not minding its own businesses. He was a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features. He was primarily gray with a long, purple tail, on top of his head are two short, blunt horns, and he had purple eyes, tube extended from the back of his skull to the top of its spine, bypassing his neck. He has a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. His tail is thick at the base, but thins before ending in a small bulb(2). Then he felt a familiar faint tugging in his mind. It was the same sensation he had felt when he had heard about the legendary Mew, whose DNA he was created form. A tug to find the creature that he was born from. Though after finding mew he was rather disappointed at the immaturity of this so called all powerful Pokemon, and the tugging had immediately been deceased. This was different it's as if a creature was clawing at anything for help, almost like when he first woke up. Mewtwo looked in the general direction of the tugging. The Pokemon could feel a faint trace of an aura too similar to his own.

'What is this? It's aura seems so similar to mine.' Mewtwo thought to himself. He wanted to see this for himself but he didn't know where to look. Mewtwo closed his eyes and reached out with his mind concentrating on the aura he felt.

(Back with the scientist)

The scientist looked in awe at the boy. This was astonishing to them, the room around them which was supposed to be able to handle anything. That was the entire point of them doing this in this room in particular. Most of the scientist left out of fear of this boy's powers to shake this so called 'unshakable' room, while the craziest of the few wanted to do more they grabbed what ever sharp or painful object they could get there hands on and started causing the boy more pain to find the extent of the boy. The boy scared out of his mind from the pain, and was even more scared and lost from the amount of emotions he was feeling that he couldn't understand nor did he know what any of them were.

'HELP ME PLEASE!' he screamed mentally.

'PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!' he screamed in his mind again. and with each scream a scientist or something movable was sent flying away from the boy embedding it's self in the wall and cracks would form in the wall deep enough to lead outside.(3)

(Back with Mewtwo)

was simply floating as it's eyes were closed making it look as though this strange Pokemon its cave. It was very different from any other Pokemon, it looked , and he wasn't sleeping. He was focusing on a peculiar thing he sensed not to long ago. It was obviously alive but it was being locked up and as such the creature couldn't be sensed very easily. Then suddenly, Mewtwo knew at least the general area it was in. and then there was a small psychic echo in the back of his mind

'help me please... please somebody help me.'

The thoughts faintly said. Mewtwo wasted no time flying out of his cave as quickly as possible to the creature. Placing his hands together Mewtwo concentrated for a small amount of time and was surrounded by a small flash of light and became smaller and lighter, losing his long tail and the tube behind his neck. However, he grows a long, purple appendage with a curled tip from the back of its head that is similar to its previous form's tail. On his head it had two pointed, backward-curving spikes and a half-ring structure connecting to base of each and crossing over the top of his head, with empty space inside. his eyes were now red and slightly larger. The digits on his hands and feet were now purple and more bulbous, and the middle toe was longer than the others. A bumpy ridge similar to a sternum replaces the breastplate structure on his chest, but this form is still largely smoother than the other two. Mewtwo only flew fast than before. This was his mega-evolution, Mega Mewtwo y. Flying thirty two times faster than the speed of sound he was at his destination within the hour.(4)

When the Mega evolved Pokemon had arrived, there was an entire room the size a skyscraper lobby as though it was ripped from the ground filled with human body sized dents, thought Mewtwo wasn't very impressed by this after all he could easily to ten this much damage without even trying. Meaning that what ever was doing this was obviously something extremely new or an amateur with its power. Closer than ever, the psychic Pokemon recognized the calls he heard was through a very peculiar type of psychic link. It was as though the creature had sent out a psychic distress wave that only affects beings of it's kin or the closest thing, Meaning what ever it was it had to have been made from his cells.

'Have they started cloning again? Why was this the only I can sense? ' Questions with no answers flooded into Mewtwo's mind. Raising his hand Mewtwo focused on the building that had been ripped from the ground, it started to rise until it was a the same level of altitude as the mega evolved Mewtwo. Using his telekinetic abilities Mewtwo had turned the detached room to the be right side up. Widening his hand a little the side of the room that Mewtwo was facing was ripped open like wet paper.

The sight Mewtwo saw was not what he expected. There were disfigured bodies of scientist all over the walls with tools ranging from scalpels to saw blades staining said walls with blood. and based off the stench and amount of tools lodged in there bodies Mewtwo's actions didn't do this. Looking at the far wall, Mewtwo saw a boy about five years old, strapped to a table with minor cuts all over his body, And a scientist whose leg had a buzz saw blade embedded into the back of it, giggling maliciously, with a scalpel still in his hand weakly looming over the child, who was still whimpering from the fear and pain he'd recently endured. Mewtwo had flash back of the first time he woke up, his emptiness, fear, loneliness, loss, and confusion. And now feeling the same things from this child.

Mewtwo was about to attack but as the scientist touched the boy with a scalpel, the buzz saw blade started spinning then was sent up his leg straight through the middle of his body and head. His halves of the body fell to the ground dead. Mewtwo became aware that the boy was where the link was coming from. This boy was cloned from his DNA. These humans have crossed a line that they should never have crossed, and they would all pay, but not by Mewtwo's hands but by the hands of the boy they had created. Mewtwo focused on the leather straps and the gag keeping the boy from speaking, then all of them came undone. The boy started to scream out of fear at the creature before him, falling off the table then struggling to get back up, after all not more than an hour ago he wasn't even a live. Mewtwo sighed in frustration and reached out into the boy's mind. 'Be calm young one, I am not your enemy.' The boy heard in his head, somehow knowing the voice in his head was coming from the creature that had just freed him. 'Who are you? Who am I? Where are we?' the boy thought back to his liberator.

'I am Mewtwo, You are a creation born from my cells.' Mewtwo's thoughts rang in the boy's mind. 'cells?'

Mewtwo let out a sigh of frustration, obviously this boy was going to have to be taught. 'I will show you what I know.'

The boy's mind was suddenly flooded with memories of information. How to speak, what humans were, common knowledge, science, math, how to read, vocabulary, and how to use his power, and why humans were terrible. And with the few memories that he made himself. The boy started to despise humans just as much as his liberator. The boy stood up slowly trying to take his first steps, free of restraints. Wobbling a little still getting used to the pull of gravity, but then standing up straight.

Mewtwo took the boy to the rest of the base and saw rows of test tubes with humans with Pokemon-like features. Alarms had been sounding when the two had entered the area. Though the alarms were sounding it also triggered a lockdown that left the scientists and guards trapped within their own dungeon of abominations, the spitting image of irony. As Mewtwo saw what the mob was creating, he was angry yes but...

"What is all this?" The boy asked. Mewtwo didn't look at him and only scowled. 'An abomination that need to be eradicated.' He thought telepathically to his companion. The Pokemon raised his hand, and a black ball of ghost energy began to form. Mewtwo was prepared to throw the ball but then an idea came to his mind. He let the energy dissipate. 'Destroy it. All of it.' The boy looked at his liberator, but didn't hesitate. Now knowing how to use his power he concentrated and raised his hand. A black ball of ghost energy formed hovering above the boy's hand. He moved his hand back before chucking the ball at one of the tubes as hard as he could. The tube shattered and the ball caused an explosion that took a couple other tubes with it. Using his telekinesis the boy shattered ten of the tubes killing anything that was in them. and crushing anyone that was unlucky enough to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, As their newly born creation began to destroy the entire project and every trace that it ever existence.

This had continued for another hour until nothing was left, but Mewtwo and his new companion.

Mewtwo looked at the child who was breathing heavily from his exhaustion of his power. 'What is your name child?'

"I don't have one..." He trialed off taking in one last deep breathe. "I didn't exist until more than hour ago. My head was stuffed with knowledge about the world." The boy explained. Mewtwo pondered for a bit.

'Very well,' Mewtwo thought in the child's mind. 'from now on I will take you under my wing and teach you the ways of the world.' Mewtwo stated levitating slightly to look down on the new born. Though the youngling didn't mind. He knelt down bowing his head.

"Of course, master." He said, Mewtwo placed a hand of the boy's head. 'I dub thee... Mathew. Matthew Mew.'

The boy, now labeled Matthew, smiled. Happy to have someone to follow and look up to and a name to go by.

(1) Yes I'm aware that's probably not how cloning works but honestly this is anime, the rules of reality there aren't the same as they are here.

(2) Yes I know Mewtwo is technically genderless but when I first heard his psychic voice I immediately thought 'that's a guy' so yeah in this fanfiction Mewtwo is a guy

(3) Yes I'm giving both 'this new being' and Mewtwo a boost in their already powerful mental prowess

(4) Mind you I did my research, That is how long it would take mega Mewtwo y to make it all the way to the other side of the planet


End file.
